washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria M. Baptiste
NS Nation Name: Kasnian Dalina Character Name: Victoria M. Baptiste Character Gender: Female Character Age: 42 Character Height: 5'5" (165 cm) Character Weight: 119 lbs (54kg) Character Position/Role/Job: Representative for South Carolina's 5th congressional district Appearance: (Photo preferred, not required) (Image) Character State of Origin: North Carolina Character State of Residence: South Carolina Character Party Affiliation: Republicans Main Strengths: She's secure in her stance. She has the advantage of being in 2 minority groups (Black and Female) making her sort of immune to criticisms about her party being sexist and racist, which also appeals to Black and/or Female republican voters. She's young, educated & from a wealthy family. Main Weaknesses: This is the first time she has held public office, so she's inexperienced. She has a short temper, she gets really defensive when questioned, doubted or criticized and sometimes lashes out and curses at the people doubting her. She's narrow-minded and her childhood was very sheltered, meaning she has a hard time reaching out or being relatable to lower and middle class voters. Biography: (Minimum 2-3 paragraphs) Victoria Mercy Baptiste (Born August 25th 1975) is an American attorney, politician and member of the U.S. House of Representatives for South Carolina's 5th Congressional District. Her father is an investment banker in Charlotte and her mother is a real estate broker, she has 2 older siblings: a brother who followed the footsteps of his father in the banking industry, and her sister is a doctor. She has a degree from Duke University in Law and Public Policy, and was set on becoming a politician when she was in high school, becoming student council president in her senior year. During her time she also volunteered and interned at various republican politicial campaigns. After graduating from Duke she started internships at various organizations for a year until she started working as an assistant district attorney for Mecklenburg County's District Attorney's Office. 5 years later and she wins the election to become Mecklenburg County's Clerk of Courts. She was Clerk of Courts for 4 years until she relocated to Rock Hill in York County with her husband, William Baptiste. In 2010 she ran for the position of South Carolina Secretary of State for the Republicans and won by a landslide. 3 years into her term she had to resign due to personal and family issues because of a miscarriage and her father's declining health. After a 3 year hiatus from politics, she returned and ran in the 2016 U.S. house elections for South Carolina's 5th congressional district for the republicans and won. TLDR TIMELINE 1975 | Victoria Mercy de Marco is born in Charlotte, North Carolina 1992 | Graduates from Charlotte Latin School 2000 | Graduates from Duke University with A JD/Masters of Public Policy 2001 | Starts working at the Mecklenburg County's District Attorney's Office 2004 | Marries William Baptiste. 2005 | Gives birth to Rosa Amelia 2006 | Becomes Mecklenburg County's Clerk of Courts 2010 | Moves to Rock Hill, becomes South Carolina Secretary of State, gives birth to Jane Abigail and James Alexander. 2013 | Miscarries, Father passes away and she resigns as South Carolina Secretary of State 2016 | Becomes the U.S. Representative of South Carolina's 5th Congressional District. She's in the African Methodist Episcopal church. Other Info: Political Stances Abortion: Anti (Pro-life, believes that abortion is against god's will. Only supports it when the mother was raped or is under the age of consent. However, she doesn't support abstinence sex ed.) Affirmative Action: Anti ("I got where I am today all by myself, and I'm proud of my accomplishments. I'd feel weak and undeserving if companies were forced to hire me because I'm black. I want them to hire me because I'm the top candidate.") Decriminalization of Drugs: Anti (When asked about her stance by a reporter, her only response was "You're joking, right?") Foreign Aid: Decrease (Believes that America should solve it's own problem before lending out money to others that should just "learn how to save money.") Gun Control: Anti ("Every American should have the right to protect themselves, let's face it, the police are sometimes simply too late. Stricter gun laws will harm the average American more than criminals.") Immigration: Anti (Wants much stricter immigration policies and shrink the number of accepted asylum applications by at least 50%. Wants a burka & niqab ban.) Labor Unions: Anti (Believes that they have the potential to cripple the economy even more.) LGBT+ Rights: Neutral ("What happens in the bed room between 2 consenting adults is of no concern to me". However does not support gay marriage, but supports a civil union. She supports a businesses right to choose who they serve. She is against the bathroom bill if it is worded that it must correspond with the sex on their birth certificate "This is definetaly not a "trans" thing, I don't have a copy of a birth certificate on me everywhere I go. If I wanted to pee and an officer would ask me to show them my birth certificate, I'd be pissed as hell.") Minimum Wage: No change (She believes that the minimum wage is reasonable as it is.) Cut on government spending: Pro ("That number is absolutely horrifying. We can't just sit on our asses and do nothing when the debt just keeps skyrocketing.") Equal Pay: Pro-ish (She is all for equal pay, "but I'm pretty sure that this has been a thing for a while now.") Voter ID: Pro (She believes that a photo I.D. should be required to vote.)